Shadows of her Past
by Marvellove21
Summary: Alyssa Lone has had a crappy life. Hydra turned out to be her foster father torturing and expirementing. They also killed her mother and father, at least that's what she was told. She was sent to live with foster parents but ended up ruining that too. Oh, and she has an infinity stone lodged in her heart.
1. HYDRA

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fe6472185c3360f828bb74d365b45bf"I breath in the little remorse I have as I look at my next victim. I go through my mental supply list./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9c9dd4602cd2998d02806b266c80c51"- gun/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1586e0ea04ca8c1ddd958b2c2980715"- amo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ea0a76b5b9003e52498115b037fb09e"- knives/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701ffec8cb21ed25c6bc83158f443dbc"- extra amo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de21572c65e31da4fd77a8fa2afc9ae"- infinity stone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80dd2305ca12aff677d25b7b1aeb9e0e"I have everything. You might be wondering why I have an infinity stone. Well, my mother gave it to me right before HYDRA murdered her and took me. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm a forced HYDRA agent. I can't get away, no matter how hard I try, and believe me I've tried. I'm also what you call an inmutant, a side effect of all the experiments. You see, I'm an inhuman and a mutant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a705acdddbd31eeb699376b9bb0be28"Anyway back to the task at hand. I'm to take out one of the people on my personal kill list. Marcus LaGrange. The bastard was one of the scientist who experimented on me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98f5eb3b0496f4f36d684c65fe347703"I hop off my pirch and land sofly on the balcony of my target. Silently, I pull the glass door open and step in. The target's bed was feet from where I stood. There he was just laying there. Something didn't feel right. I pull out my gun and keep it ready. I raise it and put my finger on the trigger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98f5eb3b0496f4f36d684c65fe347703"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-decoration-line: underline;"A/N: Hi all! So This is the first fan fiction that I have written. The original copy is on wattpad, you can go read it on there if you want, my username stays the same. But allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexa Wood. I'm an all around /strongspan style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"fan girl/span/strong/span/spanstrong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-decoration-line: underline;" and equestrian. So don't be surprised if I do some crossovers of my favorite universes, and /strongspan style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"mention/span/strong/span/spanstrong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-decoration-line: underline;" horses a lot in my stories. Please enjoy because I love writing, and would love to hear your comments about my stories. Thanks for reading, feel free to write a review about anything, and follow me on Instagram, Snapchat, Tumblr, and Twitter! My username is marvellove21./strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98f5eb3b0496f4f36d684c65fe347703"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-decoration-line: underline;"-Marvellove21 3/strong/em/span/p 


	2. My Personal Hell

Raising my gun, I aim and fire. I fire again. But to my surprise, there's no blood. "Looking for someone," a masculine voice behind me almost teasing me I spin around just to see a flash of light and feel and incredulous pain pierce into my forehead and heart. It knocks me back. I'm fighting for consciousness. " Let's load her up." says a robotic voice. I moan softly as a stranger picks me up and puts me on a stretcher. I push my way up, just to get pushed down again. " Sshhh, rest." I hear a more feminine and almost Russian accent voice. I'm still blurred by the light, but I make out the red hair. " Not gonna happen" I say and with that I use my mutant skill, opening portal holes, and fall through. The portal closes behind me. I fall for several more seconds before landing on a hard concrete floor.

The arrow plunges deeper into my heart. Blood is pulling out of my head from the impact. I hear thundering around the corner. _It's the girl._ "Shit" I think. I'm back in my personal hell. I feel my body picked up as I am thrown against the wall. The arrow plunges even deeper. _Well, mission report._ A hydra soldier asks. "It was a trap, he wasn't there," I answer. This earns me a slap even though I don't know why. _You failed, and you know what' happens when you fail._ I look down and smirk. You might be wondering why I'm smirking. Well, if one of these guards takes another swing at me, well at least the arrows, I'm going to blow this hellhole apart. Not willingly, it's a chain reaction of the stones defense.

I'm hauled along by two different soldiers. Suddenly, they drop me. That's where everything went to pieces. It blew up. They dropped me and the arrow plunges into my heart as deep as it could before pierce out on the other side. _Damn that arrow made it all the way threw in less than 10 hits_. The entire place is reduced to nothing, as well as the people in it. _Hooray for me!_ I think sarcastically.

I lay on the ground. The arrows blown off me. But I'm in pain. Suddenly a light passes overhead and an orange man is standing over me with a long green cape trailing. He lifts me up and I fade out of consciousness.

 ** _A/N Hi everyone,_**

 ** _Hope your enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to give me feed back. I'm open to anything, negative or positive._**


	3. Meeting SHIELD

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91fdae8a7365db0e6054f2742dab8c9f"Moaning, I tried to roll to my side but I was stopped by something. Looking down at my body, I saw I was strapped down to a hospital bed. I rolled my eyes at how clearly I could get out. My hands ignited but suddenly, I felt a hard shock wave go through my body. I screamed, but that was for more affect so my captor(s) thought I was weak. That did not hurt at all. What was that 100 volts. Please I can with stand anything thanks to the stone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0507791cb540a6b9ceaf87d0d7869739"I heard the door open, so I pretend I was unconscious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df97f238d5da52dc6545b0d9dcc42ed5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please, I know your awake./em Came a chilling yet sassy, Russian feminine voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c944ede2114b25924871a8d82dd1917a"I slowly opened my eyes and glared daggers at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18b31ee62496765447bcdac004c1d7d4"She had curly red hair and green eyes. I looked her up and down, but could not find an Achilles spot. She was cool, collected, and overal, confident. It was kind of scary. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0075fe1c92f794a609843f913577a40b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let's start with your name. /em Pulling up a chair, she pressed for information. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f125dba430a929830f4d6a8232fbd3"I turned my attention towards the ceiling. Literally, no one could break me. Many had tried, but they always failed and I never had to say a word. Usually, they ended up dead at my feet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="963e21a7ee5a69f49b37b50c974aa51e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Going to play the silent game, huh. Well, we'll see how long this last. /em The women snorted as she left the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773cf2a2df7183c060c72aaad1fdf1cd"I rolled my eyes again, just to be interrupted by a scrawny looking man with glasses. This one I could tell had many weak spots. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e8faae6eb3dd412e652d81728a33375"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I could take him. /spanI thought, before closing my eyes and harnessing my energy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b0ef6bcdb4077389c357d8bfd3791e"Another shock was sent through my body, but this time it was stronger. Maybe 500 volts. A pained expression came across my face as I bit back a scream, but I continued. Another volt was sent through, but I still kept going. This one was stronger then the last, maybe 900. I burst through the straps and opened my eyes. The scrawny man looked incredibly shocked as did a young woman. I was floating mid air, so I let myself drop. Landing in a crouch on my bed. I decided to take them. It shouldn't be hard, they don't look threatening. I hopped to the ground, and flip the guy onto the bed. He lands hard on his back and started to get up, but I press a pressure point, so that's the end of him as he flops back on the bed unconsious. As for the girl, I take a step at her growling with a crazed smile on my face and she runs out screaming. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569784372f2463041f2f9046df53f820"I rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the room and down the hall way. That's when I realized, no one was there. It was deserted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed018cba58ebc5a5f52dc8edcc0c0dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This has to be a trap. /spanI thought, while moving into a defensive position. I looked around at the ceilings, and they all had camera's pointing at me, so I shut them off. Just to be safe, I decided that I wanted to be invisible, so I turned invisible. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e7eb97d547d13a92122e42be3e1edb4"Suddenly out of nowhere, a shield comes barreling at me, I take it full on in the forehead and before I can even say something snarky, it hits me again. Suddenly, 1'000 volts of lightning hit, as well as an arrow that is electrically charged and a couple of full strength darts and some pulse as well as what hurt probably the worst and what was the most surprising. Another infinity stone blast. It hit me in the shoulder and went right through it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5c3721bf9da0d2811e250a2cb6f0a1"Everyone stopped, and I fell to my knees, I held my arm as 6 people stared at me. I was fading out of consciousness and was seeing a scary amount of black dots. Suddenly, another blast from the infinity stone hit me in the same arm, and I black out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91fdae8a7365db0e6054f2742dab8c9f"Moaning, I tried to roll to my side but I was stopped by something. Looking down at my body, I saw I was strapped down to a hospital bed. I rolled my eyes at how clearly I could get out. My hands ignited but suddenly, I felt a hard shock wave go through my body. I screamed, but that was for more affect so my captor(s) thought I was weak. That did not hurt at all. What was that 100 volts. Please I can with stand anything thanks to the stone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0507791cb540a6b9ceaf87d0d7869739"I heard the door open, so I pretend I was unconscious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df97f238d5da52dc6545b0d9dcc42ed5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please, I know your awake./em Came a chilling yet sassy, Russian feminine voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c944ede2114b25924871a8d82dd1917a"I slowly opened my eyes and glared daggers at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18b31ee62496765447bcdac004c1d7d4"She had curly red hair and green eyes. I looked her up and down, but could not find an Achilles spot. She was cool, collected, and overal, confident. It was kind of scary. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0075fe1c92f794a609843f913577a40b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let's start with your name. /em Pulling up a chair, she pressed for information. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f125dba430a929830f4d6a8232fbd3"I turned my attention towards the ceiling. Literally, no one could break me. Many had tried, but they always failed and I never had to say a word. Usually, they ended up dead at my feet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="963e21a7ee5a69f49b37b50c974aa51e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Going to play the silent game, huh. Well, we'll see how long this last. /em The women snorted as she left the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773cf2a2df7183c060c72aaad1fdf1cd"I rolled my eyes again, just to be interrupted by a scrawny looking man with glasses. This one I could tell had many weak spots. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e8faae6eb3dd412e652d81728a33375"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I could take him. /spanI thought, before closing my eyes and harnessing my energy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b0ef6bcdb4077389c357d8bfd3791e"Another shock was sent through my body, but this time it was stronger. Maybe 500 volts. A pained expression came across my face as I bit back a scream, but I continued. Another volt was sent through, but I still kept going. This one was stronger then the last, maybe 900. I burst through the straps and opened my eyes. The scrawny man looked incredibly shocked as did a young woman. I was floating mid air, so I let myself drop. Landing in a crouch on my bed. I decided to take them. It shouldn't be hard, they don't look threatening. I hopped to the ground, and flip the guy onto the bed. He lands hard on his back and started to get up, but I press a pressure point, so that's the end of him as he flops back on the bed unconsious. As for the girl, I take a step at her growling with a crazed smile on my face and she runs out screaming. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569784372f2463041f2f9046df53f820"I rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the room and down the hall way. That's when I realized, no one was there. It was deserted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed018cba58ebc5a5f52dc8edcc0c0dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This has to be a trap. /spanI thought, while moving into a defensive position. I looked around at the ceilings, and they all had camera's pointing at me, so I shut them off. Just to be safe, I decided that I wanted to be invisible, so I turned invisible. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e7eb97d547d13a92122e42be3e1edb4"Suddenly out of nowhere, a shield comes barreling at me, I take it full on in the forehead and before I can even say something snarky, it hits me again. Suddenly, 1'000 volts of lightning hit, as well as an arrow that is electrically charged and a couple of full strength darts and some pulse as well as what hurt probably the worst and what was the most surprising. Another infinity stone blast. It hit me in the shoulder and went right through it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5c3721bf9da0d2811e250a2cb6f0a1"Everyone stopped, and I fell to my knees, I held my arm as 6 people stared at me. I was fading out of consciousness and was seeing a scary amount of black dots. Suddenly, another blast from the infinity stone hit me in the same arm, and I black out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5c3721bf9da0d2811e250a2cb6f0a1"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongA/N: Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review./strong/em/span/p 


	4. Are you Kidding me?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I moaned. I tried to roll over but i couldn't. I was in to much pain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ah. I see the prisoner has awoken/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emIt was a strong British accent but there was a lot of noise going on in my head. Probably my telekinesis. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I tried to respond but all I could make out was a groan. Suddenly, I was turned over and there was a blinding light. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a group of people gathered around me. One that sound kind of animatronic (span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"As a Marvel fan, I have decided that I am going to follow the comics for the voices and the moviesish for the plot)/span voice. It said, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is Vision/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I grunted as a reply. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This is humiliating. No one will ever let me live it down that I was captured by the enemy. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then yet again came the sassy Russian, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"what's your name? /emIt sounded as if she generally gave a crap about me but I knew that wasn't true. The room was filled with people. A blonde who had the flag on him, a nerdy looking guy who was munching on blueberries, a guy with a metal arm, and other people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Suddenly, in came a very furious looking African American man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Everyone out! Now!/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emHis tone sassy dangerous sounding that I almost wanted to get away with everyone else in the room. Once everyone had left, the man turned to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I have an offer for you. If you join S.H.I.E.L.D., you will be under out full protection. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Why would I ever join you? Your the enemy. You've been causing terror since World War Two. And other lies that they've spouted. But if I don't help them, they'll find me and well, you don't want to know what happens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Miss. Lone, we won't let H.Y.D.R.A. lay a finger on you as long as you help us. Can you do that?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"There was a lot of pain in my head. I kept hearing voices saying join them. I knew that it wasn't my conscience, so I figured it was a device or just the people outside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And what if I refuse your proposition? What will you do with me then. I'm a minor, so you can't put me in jail for more than 10 years. But even if you did, I'll get out. You really can't expect a highly trained assassin to be kept in any prison. Especially with my capabilities./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Well we have that figured out to. Professor Charles Xavier was willing to keep your telekinesis subdued, that fun little stone lodged in your heart subdued, and I was going to let a very powerful friend of mine come take a couple hits at you. Now, here's the deal for you. You can join S.H.I.E.L.D, or we can play a fun little torture game. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I knew who those people were. I did my research. I didn't need that to happen. Besides, who knows how long I will last on my own. I'm not in the best conditions, and after taking a beating, who knows if I would survive anything .R.A. threw at me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'll join your organization. One condition. I want H.Y.D.R.A. wiped out completely. And I want to be the one who takes them down./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Excellent. If you will just sign here. /spanspan class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"He said while holding up a paper. I scrawled my name not even bothering to scan it or his brain. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Except Miss. Lone, you are not in charge here. H.Y.D.R.A. will be wiped out. But not by you. No, you will train and take on whatever I put you through. You will be stationed with the Avengers first. Those were the people who were previously in the room. I'll have you start on the same rank as my two agents with them. Level 8. Your supervising officals will be Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton. You already met one./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My facial expression tightened and my eyes narrowed. I really wanted to attack the guy but I was still strapped down. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I got screwed over. Are you kidding me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	5. A Few Years Later

I was better. I rose up the ranks quickly. By now I completely outranked everyone even Fury. He was a level 10, Well I was a level 11. The best part was I was small. Everyone thought I was just a clueless little girl who didn't know how to do anything. It was amazing. One time a rookie came up to me and was like **Are you lost? Where's you mommy little girl?** Now I will admit, I'm short. I'm perfectly fine with people saying I'm short and all. But this was a very big outrage. SO... instead of loosing it, I played it cool. But not really. Instead of letting him insult me, I was all like boy, I outrank you on so many different levels. He was like **That's cute, I'm a level 4, what are you a level 0, 0.5.** So while he was laughing, I got out my badge. He had doubled over at this point so I stuck my badge in his face. He stared at it shell shocked. Suddenly, I heard Nat calling me.

 **Alyssa, come on we're late for the Avengers Meeting. And you were suppose too bring the snacks!** My mother like fellow Avenger called to me from the other side of the hall.

I walked passed the guy and he just turned and stared at me leaving, so I raised my middle finger as a farewell forever remark.

Life was amazing. I had everything I had wanted since I could remember. Friends, "Family". But I wanted more. I worked hard at everything. I also picked up Horse-back riding. I was a natural at it. Everyone said so. Nat even convinced Fury to buy me a horse. Of course, I picked out a beautiful silky black horse (Shown in the picture below)

That's an early picture of me jumping. Obviously I jump much higher now. They also let me go on many missions. Oh that was hilariously easy. They told me to infiltrate and hack and burn down a hydra base. Well, I brought them back a guest to antagonize. I was cocky and everyone saw it. One time I came back covered in blood. At this point, Fury lost it. I was insane. So they assigned me a partner. Obviously I was never happy with it since I had 7.

My first one was Nova, or Sam Alexander. He was okay. He was constantly trying to keep me in check. But I mean, I owe his father a little bit so I put up with it. I mean without his father, I wouldn't have the infinity stone. Eventually, I became so "conceited". He gave up on me. I almost felt guilty. Oh well. Until next time.


	6. Mission: Elimination Game

_***CAUTION PLEASE READ* THIS WILL HAVE A LOT OF LANGUAGE, AND A MENTION OF BEING CUT BY SOME ONE ELSE. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SWEARING, I WILL PUBLISH A LESS SWEARY(?) VERSION AFTER THIS. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH BLOOD, GET HELP OR STOP READING BECAUSE I'M NOT PUBLISHING ANYTHING ELSE FOR YOU. ALSO, FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, IT IS GOING TO BE MORE VIOLENT WITH MORE SWEARING, POSSIBLY A MENTION OF RAPE, SEX, DRINKING, AND SELF-HARM. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, DO ME A FAVOR, DON'T REPORT ME FOR WRITING.**_

 _ **PLEASE DO WHAT IS IN YOU BEST INTEREST.**_

Currently, the world was not in any danger...that they were being told about. That isn't exactly true. Let me explain. The world sucks. More specifically, the criminals suck. Now don't get me wrong, being a criminal was fun, but when you are against them, well they just suck all together. Maybe I should apologize to all the people I killed. Well, a little late now. Anyways, I was given a mission. Fury wanted me to take out some mobsters. Of course I complained as I am a lot over qualified for this, however, I did not realize that he was sending me into a suicide mission. I knew that fury didn't like me but seriously, a suicide mission, for one of his top agents! But let me explain how I realized the irony behind the name of the mission. Mission: Elimination Game.

I arrived at a bar. I had received info from the big man himself, Hiram Lodge (to all my Riverdale fans, this one is for you.) He was a former consultant of Hydra, before he went to jail atleast. Yours truly helped get him out, by you know, killing off a couple people, framing some guy with a last name of Muggs. I mean who has the last name of Muggs. Like who wouldn't want to change there name. (Riverdale fans, I'm sorry, I can't help it. Its to much of a good plot line, and the dialogue works perfect.) Well enough of that, on with the mission story. So I went into this bar, and I'm heading to the VIP section where I have info that they are meeting. I'm all glamed up, look like a million bucks, which I have, but anyway... Oh my god just look at the dress though.

Gorgeous, am I right. So anyways, and before you ask, of course I had a gun and knife strapped on my thigh, and in my high tall boots. Good for hiding things. Anyways, I'm walking over to VIP, and all of a sudden, some one pokes a needle into both sides of my neck. Now, a normal dosage for normal people won't do anything to me except piss me off, but they had the entire thing filled. My last thought was

 **That bastard sold me out. I'm going to fucking kill him.**

Roughly 5 hours, 4 small towns, and one very large bird who was unfortunately hit by being in the wrong place at the wrong time later, I awoke chained to an "X" of all places. I tried to activate my powers but soon realized I was to drowsy and tired to do so. So I made a snarky comment instead to the guards standing nearby.

 **What did you decide you want to take a page of of 50 Shades of Grey?**

I heard a snicker, but then I heard a punch and a gun cock. Then a fire, when I looked to see, there was a hole right next to Alyssa Lone, how pleasant to see you awake. It was a very masculine sounding voice that I couldn't quite place. I didn't recognize the voice but it was terrifying. But I couldn't show it. That's when I realized. I was in only my sports bra, and short shorts. Well this is going to be extremely awkward for everyone. Suddenly, out from the shadows stepped, the Kingpin, followed by none other than Grant Ward. (Guys, if you are solely a movie/tv marvel fan, please do me a favor, and don't get started with me. I have been reading comics since I was 3, I am 16 going on 5 year old... joking, I'll be 17 soon, and it's one of the reasons that I am supposedly a gifted learner. But trust me I know what I'm talking about.) So Kingpin walks up to me and is looking at my face, grabbing my jaw, and i'm just like _fuck off man, I'm trying very hard not to give away any info, and roughhousing me is bring me back to my hydra days._ But his idiot goons didn't bother to check if i had a tracker anywhere on me which of course I did. I had several. One happened to be in the hem of my dress, which was obviously no longer on my body, however, there's one in my hair, and in my boots which they did not take off, as well as my hidden knife. I decided that I'd better toon back into the conversation or else he would start getting suspicious. But of course, my snarky mouth has to let of something, well snarky.

 **So are you going to tell me your master plan for world domination or what because your fat ass is starting to bore the hell out of me.**

That's when I realized, I was done for it. So i started stamping my boot, which would activate the tracker. BIGGEST MISTAKE I COULD MAKE. Of course Grant was getting suspicious. He was a Shield Agent. He knew how we worked. He grabbed my leg, and ripped off the boot, taking me by surprise. I started to fall, but my chained up wrist caught me.

 **I think I just pulled a muscle.**

Grant pulled the other boot off, and then proceed to burn my beautiful boots, destroying the tracker. _Damn it._

Kingpin decided he had better things to do than watch me get tortured, so he left, leaving me incredibly angry that at least with my death, Kingpin would be brought in. You see, Kingpin was one of the last loose ends I had to tie up to truly end the darkest story of my life. He supplied Hydra with a lot of weapons they used to test if I was truly indestructible.

Grant then began to punch me repetitively. Everywhere. I knew I could take it for a while but I wasn't sure how long. I wasn't even sure of the time or date anymore. For all I knew, I could have been put in a coma for a year. After what seemed like hours of punching, and I was barely conscious mind you, he took me done from the "X" and strapped me to a incredibly cold surgical table. And not across the body, my wrist and ankles. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I was nervous but I never once let it show. Next, he pulled out a knife, because bad guys always have knives. They can't just have stuffed animals, they have to have knives. Well, he decided to inscribe me with a little memory of what I was to HYDRA. A traitor. Having a guy hold me down as he wrote the word on the inside of my arm. The pain was unbearable. I screamed like I never have before it was the worst moment of my life. Just when I thought it was over, he said...

 **You don't deserve your branding or your tattoo.**

Though I am not proud of being apart of HYDRA, I was proud of those marks. They were marks that made me feel like I had overcome them. I was more powerful then them because I was better then them all. I was better then the Winter Soldier. I was better then the Red Skull. I was better then Grant Ward. That was always an accomplishment to me. They were a reminder that I was not a thug like Grant Ward, Hiram Lodge, Kingpin, or any of his Gapos.

He began to slice of the skin when my branding from when I was first kidnapped by HYDRA was given to me. I screamed, even after being gagged. After slicing that off, he proceed to slice the skin where my tattoo of the HYDRA symbol with my bar code was, on my neck. I had lost a lot of blood. I was fighting to stay awake at this point, but I knew that I was going to die. I had been set up by my very own boss. I knew that he was not going to send any one. The Avengers never accepted me, the X-Men never accepted me, the Inhumans never accepted me, X-force, A-force, Alpha Flight,Coulson's Team, The Fantastic Four, The Champions, The Defenders, hell even the Runaways wouldn't come help me if I offered them all the money and funding in the world. To all of them, I was just a mistake that they could finally get rid of. I had had a lot of partners through SHEILD. Most of them quite after a few weeks, but the heroes stayed longer... until they figured out the truth about me, that I was ruthless, and I would stop at nothing until I had victory. Even though I had a connection with them, they would never come. After he had victoriously sliced off my skin, he decided that he and his thugs should leave me with a parting gift before the rest of Kingpin's fucking plan was set in motion, which I had no fucking idea what was about. On my stomach, Grant wrote his full name plain and simple. His goons doing the same on my legs. He then set down his knife called to his goons, and left.

I had no more tears. My throat was raw from the screams. I was starving as I never eat before a mission, thirsty from dehydration, and for revenge. But I knew that I was never going to get out of this alive. I knew no one gave a shit. I was never going to get to do anything I wanted. I wanted to ride in the Olympics, I wanted to go to collage, I wanted to own a company, I wanted a sole mate. And they took that all away from me. HYDRA took that all away from me. My mother took that all away from me. My father took that all away from me. And most of all, I took that away from myself. I could have left. I could have done something else, but instead I did this, and now instead of blaming everyone else for my problems, I am going to blame myself.

Suddenly, in burst the Kingpin, with his thugs, and Grant. Grant holding a tripod with a camera on top.

 **Well Miss. Lone, let's see how much you are worth to SHEILD.** **Now be a good girl and don't say anything, just scream and look terrified when I give you the signal.** The Kingpin said in a sinister voice, sending a goon to take off my gag.

 **What's the signal?** You replied in a somewhat snarky yet tired voice.

 **Oh you'll know. Trust me, it'll hurt a lot.** Grant replied deviousness was so perceptive in his voice.

 **Let's get this show on the road.** The Kingpin said. **LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen of the World. May I introduce you to Alyssa Lone. A nefarious "ex"- HYDRA Assassin,Now a high- ranking SHEILD Spy. Now I know she looks young, she's what fourteen. How could she be a Spy? Well let me tell you. She is a mutant. Causing terror around the world. But hopefully, with a little persuasion, your faithful SHEILD can get their agent back. If you don't belive me well, then I guess Miss. Lone gets to die alone. Now, if SHEILD has any humanity, I want 1 million dollars in cash. It can be delivered when we do a trade off. The tradeoff will be done in a place that is disclosed in the phone of the President of the United States of America. If you want conformation that Miss. Lone is running out of time, well, Grant.**

Grant takes out a knife and stabs me in the shoulder. I scream louder than anything. I can't hold back.

 **Help me. Help me please. HELP ME!** I cry.

The last thing that was heard before the camera was shut off was please.

 **Your performance was incredibly entertaining Miss. Lone. I do hope they take this deal... for your sake.** And with that, Kingpin and his posse walked out of the room. I was left there, bleeding out, and in pain.

4 hours later...

The door of the dark warehouse I was being kept in was opened, and light seeped through the dusty air. The goons walked in a grabbed me, tied me up, and through a gag on me. Then the beefy one threw me over his shoulder. _Such a gentlemen._ The voice in my head had not lost its sass. They through me in a limo trunk.

1 hour later...

The car stopped, and I heard car door slams. I then heard talking. But they were different. I recognized them. Not because I had been tortured by them, because I don't know, they sound familiar. Suddenly, the trunk opened, and I was dragged out. I knew this place. I was trained here. It was all rubble now but I knew it. But what surprised me the most was who had come for the trade off. The two heroes that had been my partners. Nova (Sam Alexander), Spiderman (Peter Parker), and the literal definition of surprised... Nicholas Fury. I heard a gun cock, and then felt something cold bump on my head. Nova picked up the bag, and walked it over. Spiderman right beside him. Fury stayed behind. They handed the bag to someone. I didn't know who. I was just looking at the ground crying. Sam kneeled down in front of me, and the gun that was by my head I no longer felt. Peter said a couple words that I didn't hear, and didn't really care about, and I heard a car door slam, a car start, and a car drive off. Peter walked over to me, and Sam took off the gag and untied my bonds. That's when I finally looked up. **Thank You.** Sam smiled a little, and started to help me stand. Peter helped to. We made it to where Fury was standing. I looked him head to toe, and spit at his feet.

 **Sorry you can't get ride of me quite yet. I know you set me up. I know you wanted me to die. I know that you hired them. I know how to read people. I know that that was just a pay day for them because you hired them. And you know how I know?** I said in my sore but righteous voice.

 **How.** He replied in his usual uninterested voice.

 **Because I can hear you now. I now everything your thinking, I know your moves before you do. And you better pray that I don't give you the same treatment I just got. I am a loyal agent to you. I know I did something wrong but do I real deserve that. So if this is the way I'm going to be treated, I'm out. I'm done. I quit. I'm not going to do your dirty work and get repaid with the shit that I just experienced.** I said this in a voice that was so deadly, I felt the look that Sam and Peter gave each other.

That's when I collapsed from everything that just happened to me. I have no idea what happened after that... but what came after was unexpected.


	7. Mission: Elimination Game(Less Swearing)

_***Please be warned that I believe damn and hell are not swear words.***_

Currently, the world was not in any danger...that they were being told about. That isn't exactly true. Let me explain. The world sucks. More specifically, the criminals suck. Now don't get me wrong, being a criminal was fun, but when you are against them, well they just suck all together. Maybe I should apologize to all the people I killed. Well, a little late now. Anyways, I was given a mission. Fury wanted me to take out some mobsters. Of course I complained as I am a lot over qualified for this, however, I did not realize that he was sending me into a suicide mission. I knew that fury didn't like me but seriously, a suicide mission, for one of his top agents! But let me explain how I realized the irony behind the name of the mission. Mission: Elimination Game.

I arrived at a bar. I had received info from the big man himself, Hiram Lodge (to all my Riverdale fans, this one is for you.) He was a former consultant of Hydra, before he went to jail atleast. Yours truly helped get him out, by you know, killing off a couple people, framing some guy with a last name of Muggs. I mean who has the last name of Muggs. Like who wouldn't want to change there name. (Riverdale fans, I'm sorry, I can't help it. Its to much of a good plot line, and the dialogue works perfect.) Well enough of that, on with the mission story. So I went into this bar, and I'm heading to the VIP section where I have info that they are meeting. I'm all glamed up, look like a million bucks, which I have, but anyway... Oh my god just look at the dress though.

Gorgeous, am I right. So anyways, and before you ask, of course I had a gun and knife strapped on my thigh, and in my high tall boots. Good for hiding things. Anyways, I'm walking over to VIP, and all of a sudden, some one pokes a needle into both sides of my neck. Now, a normal dosage for normal people won't do anything to me except piss me off, but they had the entire thing filled. My last thought was

 _That idiot sold me out. I'm going to kill him mercilously next time I see him and his horrible wife._

Roughly 5 hours, 4 small towns, and one very large bird who was unfortunately hit by being in the wrong place at the wrong time later, I awoke chained to an "X" of all places. I tried to activate my powers but soon realized I was to drowsy and tired to do so. So I made a snarky comment instead to the guards standing nearby.

 **What did you decide you want to take a page of of 50 Shades of Grey?**

I heard a snicker, but then I heard a punch and a gun cock. Then a fire, when I looked to see, there was a hole right next to me.

 **Alyssa Lone, how pleasant to see you awake.**

It was a very masculine sounding voice that I couldn't quite place. I didn't recognize the voice but it was terrifying. But I couldn't show it. That's when I realized. I was in only my sports bra, and short shorts. Well this is going to be extremely awkward for everyone. Suddenly, out from the shadows stepped, the Kingpin, followed by none other than Grant Ward. (Guys, if you are solely a movie/tv marvel fan, please do me a favor, and don't get started with me. I have been reading comics since I was 3, I am 16 going on 5 year old... joking, I'll be 17 soon, and it's one of the reasons that I am supposedly a gifted learner. But trust me I know what I'm talking about.) So Kingpin walks up to me and is looking at my face, grabbing my jaw, and i'm just like _flip off man, I'm trying very hard not to give away any info, and roughhousing me is bring me back to my hydra days._ But his idiot goons didn't bother to check if i had a tracker anywhere on me which of course I did. I had several. One happened to be in the hem of my dress, which was obviously no longer on my body, however, there's one in my hair, and in my boots which they did not take off, as well as my hidden knife. I decided that I'd better toon back into the conversation or else he would start getting suspicious. But of course, my snarky mouth has to let of something, well snarky.

 **So are you going to tell me your master plan for world domination or what because your jerky attitude is starting to bore the hell out of me.**

That's when I realized, I was done for it. So i started stamping my boot, which would activate the tracker. BIGGEST MISTAKE I COULD MAKE. Of course Grant was getting suspicious. He was a Shield Agent. He knew how we worked. He grabbed my leg, and ripped off the boot, taking me by surprise. I started to fall, but my chained up wrist caught me.

 **I think I just pulled a muscle.**

Grant pulled the other boot off, and then proceed to burn my beautiful boots, destroying the tracker. _Damn it._

 **Um, excuse you, you owe me like 50 bucks now. Do you know what those boots were made of? Satin. That is expensive, and you just burned the damn thing!** I really couldn't help it. The situation was to perfect.

Kingpin decided he had better things to do than watch me get tortured, so he left, leaving me incredibly angry that at least with my death, Kingpin would be brought in. You see, Kingpin was one of the last loose ends I had to tie up to truly end the darkest story of my life. He supplied Hydra with a lot of weapons they used to test if I was truly indestructible.

Grant then began to punch me repetitively. Everywhere. I knew I could take it for a while but I wasn't sure how long. I wasn't even sure of the time or date anymore. For all I knew, I could have been put in a coma for a year. After what seemed like hours of punching, and I was barely conscious mind you, he took me done from the "X" and strapped me to a incredibly cold surgical table. And not across the body, my wrist and ankles. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I was nervous but I never once let it show. Next, he pulled out a knife, because bad guys always have knives. They can't just have stuffed animals, they have to have knives. Well, he decided to inscribe me with a little memory of what I was to HYDRA. A traitor. Having a guy hold me down as he wrote the word on the inside of my arm. The pain was unbearable. I screamed like I never have before it was the worst moment of my life. Just when I thought it was over, he said...

 **You don't deserve your branding or your tattoo.**

Though I am not proud of being apart of HYDRA, I was proud of those marks. They were marks that made me feel like I had overcome them. I was more powerful then them because I was better then them all. I was better then the Winter Soldier. I was better then the Red Skull. I was better then Grant Ward. That was always an accomplishment to me. They were a reminder that I was not a thug like Grant Ward, Hiram Lodge, Kingpin, or any of his Gapos.

He began to slice of the skin when my branding from when I was first kidnapped by HYDRA was given to me. I screamed, even after being gagged. After slicing that off, he proceed to slice the skin where my tattoo of the HYDRA symbol with my bar code was, on my neck. I had lost a lot of blood. I was fighting to stay awake at this point, but I knew that I was going to die. I had been set up by my very own boss. I knew that he was not going to send any one. The Avengers never accepted me, the X-Men never accepted me, the Inhumans never accepted me, X-force, A-force, Alpha Flight, Coulson's Team, The Fantastic Four, The Champions, The Defenders, hell even the Runaways wouldn't come help me if I offered them all the money and funding in the world. To all of them, I was just a mistake that they could finally get rid of. I had had a lot of partners through SHEILD. Most of them quit after a few weeks, but the heroes stayed longer... until they figured out the truth about me, that I was ruthless, and I would stop at nothing until I had victory. Even though I had a connection with them, they would never come. After he had victoriously sliced off my skin, he decided that he and his thugs should leave me with a parting gift before the rest of Kingpin's plan was set in motion, which I had no idea what was about. On my stomach, Grant wrote his full name plain and simple as big as he could. His goons doing the same on my legs. He then set down his knife called to his goons, and left.

I had no more tears. My throat was raw from the screams. I was starving as I never eat before a mission, thirsty from dehydration, and for revenge. But I knew that I was never going to get out of this alive. I knew no one gave a shit. I was never going to get to do anything I wanted. I wanted to ride in the Olympics, I wanted to go to collage, I wanted to own a company, I wanted a sole mate. And they took that all away from me. HYDRA took that all away from me. My mother took that all away from me. My father took that all away from me. And treacherous of all, I took that away from myself. I could have left. I could have done something else, but instead I did this, and now instead of blaming everyone else for my problems, I am going to blame myself.

Suddenly, in burst the Kingpin, with his thugs, and Grant. Grant holding a tripod with a camera on top.

 **Well Miss. Lone, let's see how much you are worth to SHEILD.** **Now be a good girl and don't say anything, just scream and look terrified when I give you the signal.** The Kingpin said in a sinister voice, sending a goon to take off my gag.

 **What's the signal?** You replied in a somewhat snarky yet tired voice.

 **Oh you'll know. Trust me, it'll hurt a lot.** Grant replied deviousness was so perceptive in his voice.

 **Let's get this show on the road.** The Kingpin said. **LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen of the World. May I introduce you to Alyssa Lone. A nefarious "ex"- HYDRA Assassin,Now a high- ranking SHEILD Spy. Now I know she looks young, she's what fourteen. How could she be a Spy? Well let me tell you. She is a mutant. Causing terror around the world. But hopefully, with a little persuasion, your faithful SHEILD can get their agent back. If you don't belive me well, then I guess Miss. Lone gets to die alone. Now, if SHEILD has any humanity, I want 1 million dollars in cash. It can be delivered when we do a trade off. The tradeoff will be done in a place that is disclosed in the phone of the President of the United States of America. If you want conformation that Miss. Lone is running out of time, well, Grant.**

Grant takes out a knife and stabs me in the shoulder. I scream louder than anything. I can't hold back.

 **Help me. Help me please. HELP ME!** I cry.

The last thing that was heard before the camera was shut off was please.

 **Your performance was incredibly entertaining Miss. Lone. I do hope they take this deal... for your sake.** And with that, Kingpin and his posse walked out of the room. I was left there, bleeding out, and in pain. Grant taking the knife out of my shoulder first, me realizing that the knife had acid on it. I passed out from pain.

4 hours later...

The door of the dark warehouse I was being kept in was opened, and light seeped through the dusty air. The goons walked in a grabbed me, tied me up, and through a gag on me. Then the beefy one threw me over his shoulder. _Such a gentlemen._ The voice in my head had not lost its sass. They threw me in a limo trunk.

1 hour later...

The car stopped, and I heard car door slams. I then heard talking. But they were different. I recognized them. Not because I had been tortured by them, because I don't know, they sound familiar. Suddenly, the trunk opened, and I was dragged out. I knew this place. I was trained here. It was all rubble now but I knew it. But what surprised me the most was who had come for the trade off. The two heroes that had been my partners. Nova (Sam Alexander), Spiderman (Peter Parker), and the literal definition of surprised... Nicholas Fury. I heard a gun cock, and then felt something cold bump on my head. Nova picked up the bag, and walked it over. Spiderman right beside him. Fury stayed behind. They handed the bag to someone. I didn't know who. I was just looking at the ground crying. Sam kneeled down in front of me, and the gun that was by my head I no longer felt. Peter said a couple words that I didn't hear, and didn't really care about, and I heard a car door slam, a car start, and a car drive off. Peter walked over to me, and Sam took off the gag and untied my bonds. That's when I finally looked up. **Thank You.** Sam smiled a little, and started to help me stand. Peter helped to. We made it to where Fury was standing. I looked him head to toe, and spit at his feet.

 **Sorry you can't get rid of me quite yet. I know you set me up. I know you wanted me to die. I know that you hired them. I know how to read people. I know that that was just a pay day for them because you hired them. And you know how I know?** I said in my sore but righteous voice.

 **How.** He replied in his usual uninterested voice.

 **Because I can hear you now. I now everything your thinking, I know your moves before you do. And you better pray that I don't give you the same treatment I just got. I was a loyal agent to you. How many missions have I gone on and have I ever failed. I know I did something wrong but do I real deserve that. So if this is the way I'm going to be treated, I'm out. I'm done. I quit. I'm not going to do your dirty work and get repaid with this crap that I just experienced.** I said this in a voice that was so deadly, I felt the look that Sam and Peter gave each other.

 **Don't expect me at work on Monday Nicky. Don't ever expect me again. You got a war to fight, find someone half as powerful as me. You need someone to take care of someone who's bothering the world, forget it, I have vacation homes every where in this universe. I don't really care what happens now. I just care that you burn in hell for this.** Tears had been streaming down my face by now but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him.

That's when I collapsed from everything that just happened to me. I have no idea what happened after that... but what came after was unexpected.


	8. The Aftermath of the Mission

I remember I woke up once, during a surgery I think. It was dangerous. I was dangerous. My powers were uncontrollable. It was unbearable. I had already felt the pain of being betrayed, being forgotten, but now, I was feeling people's fear. Part of the joys of being a telepath. The doctors, brought me back to being tested on by the "scientist" of HYDRA. I remebering being tied down, but then everything went black.

After the surgery...

I woke up. The biggest surprise in my life was there. The Avengers, X-Force, A-force, basically, every hero in existence where there with the exception of the Runaways who were a little bit on the edge of the law and on the run.

 **Who died? Why are you all looking at me like I just killed more people? Seriously, you all act like you've never seen someone get tortured before and this being the aftermath. I mean, you've all seen Tony's documentary am I right.** My way of saying I was okay, taking some shots at them all.

Stepping forward, Nova and Spidey came over as every one was ushered out.

 **Alyssa, you have to go back to SHEILD you know. It's your life, you were the one who convinced us that SHEILD wasn't so bad.** Spidey began.

 **I said I was done. It's not my life anymore. I refuse to take anymore crap from anyone else. That damage, I have to look at every day now. I'm tired of it. I don't want to live under the fact that the person I'm working for wants me dead and had me tortured for god knows how long.** I replied, my voice monotone, defaulting to my original training.

 **1 week. You were gone 1 week.** Nova stated.

 **Felt like so much longer.** I mumbled.

 **What are you going to do then. You can't seriously think that you can get away from the life of being a spy. Given that everyone knows your identity now.** Nova said, making a fair point.

 **I'll change my name. I've always like the name Lexa. I'll just say Alyssa was my sister, and that SHIELD wouldn't take the deal. Or I could just wipe that from people's memories. Change the name to someone who doesn't exist anymore. Either way, people won't know who I am. In fact, I think I'll just wipe it.** My creativity not once losing it's touch, I snapped my fingers, and jumped out of bed, where my hunting cloths.

I then ran out the door of the hospital room I was in. I knew this place. It was SHEILD. I knew that there would be no windows, so I made one. I ran through a wall, making a small hole but leaving me outside, thanks to the infinity stone. I jumped up into the sky, letting the stone take over. The best part of the stone was when it took over, and I was just along for the ride. I didn't want this life, but this life chose me. I could have been something but now...now I had a bigger purpose.

Once I reached the atmosphere, I stopped. Reaching my arms up, I saw into every one on the plants head. I picked and chose, everyone that wasn't a SHEILD Agent, A hero, or one of the people from the last few days. I reached into there memory, looking for exactly the same one in all of them. My irises began to glow purple from my stone. There was so much power and I wanted every bit of it.

Meanwhile, down on earth...

Tony was texting the Avengers:

 **Tony: You think we came off a little to strong?**

 **Steve: She just got kidnapped and tortured for a week, I think she has a right to be afraid, but she wasn't.**

 **Natasha: I don't think it helped that you two wouldn't let her join the Avengers.**

 **Tony: Oh, so we let every person who's dangerous and has an infinity stone in them into our group now.**

 **Vision: Well, you did as a matter of fact let me in, even after I tried to kill you all.**

 **Bruce: We should have given her a chance, I mean we did with Bucky.**

 **Steve: I'm starting to think we should have. She would be a great asset, and her powers will only grow.**

 **Vision: With the right training, She could probably be the most powerful person on this planet.**

 **Wanda: I can help with her training. But I could tell that all the people where overwhelming her. My read on her was that she was stressed from all the voices she was hearing. I think we might want to consider bring her to the x-men.**

 **Vision: Let's hope the boys are not doing anything rash in there to blow her confidence at the moment.**

 **Tony: Okay y'all all in favor of having Alyssa join us... sounds hala y'all I say let her join**

 **Steve: Yes**

 **Natasha: Yes and I also speak for Clint, he would say Yes**

 **Bruce: Yes**

 **Pietro: Yes**

 **Wanda: Yes**

 **Vision: Most definetly yes**

 **Thor: I SAY I'LL HAVE THIS POWERFUL MORTAL YOU SAY JOIN US. PERHAPS, I CAN BE REUNITED WITH A STONE OF MINE! WE SHALL DRINK TO THIS VICTORY LATER.**

 **Tony: Oh my god.**

 **T'challa: Yes**

 **Tony: Well I guess it's official, Alyssa Lone is now an Avenger. Hope she doesn't screw it up. Oh also, I'm hosting a party in her honor tonight, invite who you want cause its gonna be lit! :) Oh, you think we should send her a gift basket, I mean torture isn't the prettiest thing, and it might be a nice touch.**

 **Natasha: I swear I'm going to slap the hell out of your egotistic, narsistic, playboy, good for nothing, mother...**

Back to me...

I felt the memory of that video, and all the panic, drifting up to me. Some people were worried about me, others hated me. Some wanted to kill me. That scared me. What if I had walked out onto the street. Would someone shoot me? I didn't know, and that scared me, a lot. I almost had all the memories. So close, I could feel it. Then I noticed something hurtling towards me. NOVA! I dodged him right in time.

 **Clearly your father didn't warn you about me, or even that it's his fault.** I replied in my usual monotone voice. _This is going to be a good fight._

 **What the hell do you mean.** His reply was.

 **Long story short, you father was the reason that I have this infinity stone lodged in my heart.** Not once had I forgotten who had given me this curse.

He floated there, awestruck. I took my chance, and threw the memories into the sun. Funny little trick I didn't know I could do. Heat of the moment thing. Oh boy, it was like the forth of July came early. Let's just say, the Northern lights were gonna look pretty damn good today. I shielded Nova and I from the rays, but it knocked him out first. I took us back down to Earth, and set Sam on SHEILD'S doorstep. Leaving that place, and never looking back. The painful part was, I didn't feel guilty once about doing this to anyone because I knew no one cared. I had lost a lot today. But I couldn't afford to reflect on it.

1 year later...

I was off of everyone's radar. If anyone got to near to me, I took them back steps. No one could find me, but lets face it, I wasn't exactly being secretive. I owned my own company. Lone Industries. We worked to solve the world's problems. I had gotten my P.H.D. Without having to go to collage. Being a telepath and having a photographic memory really helped. I could learn something with out having to actually be there. Just sent a clone thing of me. I was also a singer, and actress. (Quick A/N: So, I have no intention of writing my own songs, and I'll be replacing some actresses. Please, no hate.) I had just put out a new album, and I was going on tour. Let's just say, I was one of the biggest names at the moment. I had Shawn Mendes, Ed Sheeran, and Adele touring with me! I wasn't even going to ask them, I mean of course I'm a big fan of them all but I figured they wouldn't want to go touring with me.

Concert time...

I began with my personal favorite song, I Did Something Bad

 ** **I never trust a narcissist  
But they love me  
So I play 'em like a violin  
And I make it look oh so easy  
'Cause for every lie I tell them  
They tell me three  
This is how the world works  
Now all he thinks about is me I can feel the flames on my skin  
Crimson red paint on my lips  
If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing  
I don't regret it one bit, 'cause he had it coming They say I did something bad  
Then why's it feel so good?  
They say I did something bad  
But why's it feel so good?  
Most fun I ever had  
And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could  
It just felt so good, goodI never trust a playboy  
But they love me  
So I fly him all around the world  
And I let them think they saved me  
They never see it comin'  
What I do next  
This is how the world works  
You gotta leave before you get left I can feel the flames on my skin  
He says, "Don't throw away a good thing"  
But if he drops my name, then I owe him nothin'  
And if he spends my change, then he had it comin'They say I did something bad  
Then why's it feel so good?  
They say I did something bad  
But why's it feel so good?  
Most fun I ever had  
And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could  
It just felt so good, goodIt just felt so goodThey're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one  
They got their pitchforks and proof  
Their receipts and reasons  
They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one  
So light me up (light me up), light me up (light me up)  
Light me up, go ahead and light me up (light me up)  
Light me up (light me up), light me up (light me up)  
Light me up (light me up), light me up (light me up)They say I did something bad  
Then why's it feel so good?  
They say I did something bad  
But why's it feel so good?  
Most fun I ever had  
And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could  
It just felt so good, goodOh, you say I did something bad  
Then why's it feel so good, good?  
So bad, why's it feel so good?  
Why's it feel, why's it feel so good? (Bad)  
It just felt so good, good****

That's when I noticed some people I knew all too well. I started scanning the crowds, and noticed others there too. I looked around the crowd, they were everywhere. I didn't now how I could get myself out of this one.

Quick Authors Note, Thanks for reading. This was a fun one to write, and we got our first taste of me trying to write a fighting scene. Trust me, there will be bigger better ones soon. My warnings about language and everything else do stand. Anyway, go comment, vote and share with your friends.! Thanks for sticking with me, also can anyone guess who the song was written by. And who might the song be about. It happened to be one of my favorite songs, and I thought that it went hand and hand with what is going to happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading again, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. I threw every thing I had into giving you these longer ones, and typing it out on a key board helps so much more. Well that's all for now. Oh, one last thing, all of my stories are exactly identical to my story on wattpad. Which is how I got the pictures in. You can read it on there as well. That's all. Thanks for reading.

-Marvellove21


	9. The Concert

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I knew they wouldn't take me. They couldn't. There were still at least 9000 people there who weren't SHIELD Agent, right. But still the show must go on. But instead of performing with my girls, I signaled for them to get of the stage. I had filled them in on my past and had my full confidence in them. I performed my next song, Don't blame me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't blame me, love made me crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it rightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my life/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I've been breakin' hearts a long time, andbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Toyin' with them older guysbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just to play things for me to usebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Something happened for the first time, inbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The darkest little paradisebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Shakin, pacin', I just need you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"For you, I would cross the linebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I would waste my timebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I would lose my mindbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They say she's gone too far this time/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't blame me, love made me crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it rightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my lifebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't blame me, love made me crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it rightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my life/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My name is whatever you decidebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I'm just gonna call you minebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm insane, but I'm your babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Echoes, love your name inside my mindbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Halo, hiding my obsessionbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And baby, for you, I would fall from gracebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just to touch your facebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If you walk awaybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd beg you on my knees to stay /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't blame me, love made me crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it rightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my lifebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't blame me, love made me crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it rightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my life/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I get so high, ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're lovin' mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Trip of my life, ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Every time, yeah every time you're touchin' mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're touchin' me/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my lifebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Usin' for the rest of my life, oh/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't blame me, love made me crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my life, ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't blame me, love made me crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my life/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I get so high, ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're lovin' mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my babybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'd be usin' for the rest of my life/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was hoping that someone would get the clue to get out of my way before they got hurt. Then, my "stage manger" said that he wanted to see me back stage. I figured it out really quick that it was just an Agent, Miles I think his name was. He was the new Spiderman apparently. I quickly apologized to my crowd, but on came Ed Sheeren so everything was chill. Once I got out of the sights of the crowd, I shoved Miles onto the closest hard surfuce I could. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What the hell is SHIELD doing here. I want to know who tipped them off. I know I've covered my tracks. You can't be here. I placed a restraining order, and I know it got through. Answer me goddamit! /spanI was swift with my attack, and not hesitant to threaten. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alyssa, nice to see that you haven't lost your touch. /spanI voice that still chilled me to that day. Nick Fury. I pulled out my gun, that was invisible to the crowd but i kept on me obviously. I also created a physic knife, and brought Miles in front of me as my hostage. Pointing the gun at Nick, he held up his hands. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Get out of my life. Haven't you ruined it enough. Why are you doing this to me? SHIELD was my life and you tried to end mine. You think I'll just come work for you after that shit show you made me go through. It's fine if I'm monitored but don't you dare try and bring me back. I want a life where someone doesn't want to kill me for my past. If they want to kill me I hope its because I can't own up to killing so many people. Goodbye Nick, hope I never see you again. Don't show up here again though. Or else, I will put down every one of your guys. /spanBy now, I was in tears, but I quickly wiped them off. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Look I have a show to finish. Enjoy the show, it's last one you'll be going to./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked back on the stage, ad started singing along with Ed Sheeran's perfect. Let's just say, it was the best duet ever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Let's continue with the concert. I love New York, you know, this is actually my hometown! So here's a song for you!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Walkin' through a crowd, the village is a glowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coatsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everybody here wanted somethin' morebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Searchin' for a sound we hadn't heard beforebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And it said/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New York/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat forevermorebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The lights are so bright but they never blind me, mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New York/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"When we first dropped our bags on apartment floorsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawerbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everybody here was someone else beforebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And you can want who you wantbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Boys and boys and girls and girls/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New York/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat forevermorebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The lights are so bright but they never blind me, mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York (New York!)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New York/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Like any great love, it keeps you guessingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like any real love, it's ever-changingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like any true love, it drives you crazybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York, welcome to New York/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beatbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The lights are so bright but they never blind mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /New soundtrackbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been waitin' for youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The lights are so bright but they never blind mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So bright, they never blind mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New Yorkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Welcome to New York/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"So this next one is because I don't care. Just kidding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gonebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burnbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I crashed my car into the bridge/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I don't care, I love it, I don't care/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gonebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burnbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I crashed my car into the bridge/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I don't care, I love it, I don't care/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You're on a different road, I'm in the milky waybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You want me down on earth, but I am up in spacebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switchbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I love it, I love it/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gonebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burnbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I crashed my car into the bridge/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I don't care, I love itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't care, I love it, I love itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't care, I love it, I don't care/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You're on a different road, I'm in the milky waybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You want me down on earth, but I am up in spacebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switchbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I don't care, I love itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't care, I love it, I love itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't care, I love itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't care, I love it, I love itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't care, I love it/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"So as the final song of this album, I'd like to dedicate this one to my girls, Alex, Maya, Mahi, and Selena, for dragging me to all those parties I always end up being the socially awkward. This is Here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm sorry if I seem uninterestedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferentbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Truly, I ain't got no business herebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But since my friends are herebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I just came to kick it but reallybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I would rather be at home all by myself not in this roombr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With people who don't even care about my well beingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriendbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So you can go back, please enjoy your partybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuanabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hearbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So tell my friends that I'll be over here/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ask myself what am I doing here?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh oh oh here oh oh oh herebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I can't wait till we can break up outta here/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with thisbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with thisbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I know you mean only the best andbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Your intentions aren't to bother mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But honestly I'd rather bebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listenbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To some music with the message (like we usually do)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And we'll discuss our big dreamsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /How we plan to take over the planetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understandbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That I'll be herebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Not there in the kitchen with the girlbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Who's always gossiping about her friendsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So tell them I'll be herebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'causebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He can't take what's in his cup no morebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh God why am I here?/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ask myself what am I doing here?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh oh oh here oh oh oh herebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I can't wait till we can break up outta here/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hours later congregating next to the refrigeratorbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Some girl's talking 'bout her hatersbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She ain't got nonebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /How did it ever come to thisbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I shoulda never come to thisbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're donebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offeringbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I'm done talkingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Awfully sad it had to be that waybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So tell my people when they're ready that I'm readybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie lowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yo I'll be over here/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ask myself what am I doing here?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh oh oh here oh oh oh herebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I can't wait till we can break up outta here/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh oh oh oh oh ohbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh oh oh oh oh oh/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I also have a special surprise for you. I will be having an album release party for you all. My new album is dropping tonight, it's going to be called Fem Life. I have a few surprises in there, but currently, you guys are my last stop. Thank you so much, and here is The Future is Female!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I heard Amy Poehler speak at the White Housebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Her words hit me hard like a light bulbbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fictitious depictions of girls must die outbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If we want to live in a world that triumphs/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I am just talking about loving the femmebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ain't talking bout nobody elsebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Toxic masculinity has to endbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I am just talking about loving ourselves/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You can catch me singing these wordsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In a black Otherwild "Future is Female" t-shirtbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like AY! Me, I got something to saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gender constructions just get in the waybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I've been playing drums since I was like 8br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The future is female, the future is great!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Drum solo)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The future is femalebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The future is female/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There's power in what you saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(In what you say)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Own your voice don't be afraidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Don't be afraid)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There's power in what you saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(In what you say)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Own your voice don't be afraidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Don't be afraid)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"How could girly ever be an insult?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All the women I know are ones moving culturebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /What would happen if we all would lead with a little less aggression more femininity?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We have to value girls more than their looksbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The biggest threat is a girl with a bookbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The system must make room for all that we dobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We've been bleeding each month till we gave birth to you!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Speech)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To me, "The Future is female" means that no longer will female qualities be subordinated to male qualitiesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I want to live in a world that is collaborativebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A world that is emotionally intelligentbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A world in which we are linked and not ranked!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The future is femalebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The future is female/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There's power in what you saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(In what you say)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Own your voice don't be afraidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Don't be afraid)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There's power in what you saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(In what you say)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Own your voice don't be afraidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Don't be afraid)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The future is femalebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The future is femalebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The future is femalebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The future is female/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"(A/N, just so you know, that was a rap by Madame Ghandi.)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Thank you New York! I love you so much! I'll see you at my drop party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked off the stage. A huge smile plastered on my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That was amazing Alyssa, great job! /span My best friend, and also back-up singer, Alex told me in complete admiration. I was closest with her of all my friends. She took me in, and we built our empire together. I couldn't have made Lone Industries with out her. Whenever I wanted to just give up and quiet, she was there for me. I could never ask for a better friend. Those only come every so often, and I was blessed to receive a loyal one. But life for Alex wasn't perfect. Growing up, she was abused and bullied. It lead her to cut, have depression, and anxiety. But she loves to act, and is incredible at it, considering she wins the Oscars so often. Alex was probably the toughest person I know because nothing was ever just handed to her. She worked her ass of to get everything she deserved in life, and it hurt me that I couldn't hand it to her. It was very hard because she was also incredibly suicidal, and had left me faced with some very real, and very scary attempts at suicide. She also had a huge heart and loved all animals. Alex came from a rich family so her siblings tended to spoiler her while her parents abused her. One of her siblings got her a horse for her birthday one year, and she's been riding ever since./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Um, I think you should tell us the answer to the question hanging over all our heads. /spanMy other friend Maya. Maya was...how to put this in a nice way...she loved to party. She loved to get drunk but that's because a lot of people hurt her. When I handed her a life of fame, she held onto it like I might try and take it back. I was close to her, but not as close as the person who hurt her the most. Her sister, Leila. Leila was her twin. She meant more to Maya then the world its self. Leila was the sole of this. Every one was her friend. That was when Maya was happy, and was happy with life itself. Around the time I first meet the two, Leila committed suicide. She had just broken up with her boyfriend because he had been cheating on her. The worst part of the situation was, it was preventable. I could sense some discomfort in her disgusting ex's head, but had said nothing about it. It left so many heart broken. She had hung herself. The worst part about it was, there was no saving her. She slit her wrist, and her throat, after she hung herself. I tried so hard, because I was the first person who saw her. But 10 minutes had already gone by, and without oxygen for that long, there was nothing I could do. Maya has never been the same. She gets drunk to forget, and we try to help her, I just worry that she will kill herself to. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There were a lot of SHIELD Agents here tonight. I didn't want you there if it came out into a firefight. It can get really ugly really quick with them. /spanI replied stating it simply. They already knew what I could do. Why try and hide it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Well thanks for looking out for us. /spanSelena was the happiest person in the world. Like me, she was an equestrian. Selena never had to experience any of the pain that the others or me had to go through. She had been the first person at my stable to accept me, and my natural talent. We loved to compete together, as we made such a great team, and even better enemies in the arena. I try to keep my innocent friend as far away from the true treachery of humans as I can./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Anyway, we better go get ready for that release party. Where exactly are we hosting it? /spanThat's Mahi. She and Alex go way back to elementary school. So naturally, we became best friends since she watched out for Alex, even when I wasn't there. She had her own demons though. A boy kept trying to rape her, but Alex always stood in the way. She refused to watch the girl who loved her when no one else did have someone make an attempt at hurting her against her will. At the moment, he's a little busy pleading guilty to a sex offending crime, with me as Mahi's lawyer. Let's just say, I'm really smart, and kinda ruthless. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You guys go on with out me. I want to have another word with SHIELD. Don't worry, Alex is driving, and she promised not to drive off a bridge this time. Don't worry. I was with her when she was taking her drivers test. Also she hasn't had anything alcoholic. She knows where to go. /span I replied with my usual supportive voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girls began to walk to there car, and I turned around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So you tell everyone our secrets now. /spanMiles said, a little taken a back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I tell my secrets, and those are mine to tell. I'm not SHIELD'S property. They can't control me. I'm more powerful than all of you combined including that little android of there's. Ya, I know about Vision. So be a good boy, and got tell Papa Nick that if he continues to push my buttons, well there will be consequences for his agents. /spanI replied, my irises flashing purple. Enough to scare the kid. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Have a nice talk wit Daddy, Miles. Oh, and do tell your mother and father hello for me. Or maybe I should just come by myself. It's still that ugly building on Canal Street. Apartment 25? Well, I'm sure they'd love to receive a visit from me, the ex-HYDRA Assassin, Ex- Level 11 SHIELD Agent, who'm you were told is a psychopath. Well, I could show you why they think that. Maybe your dear parents can help me demonstrate./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanI say in my sadistic voice. I know I'm scaring the kid, but I've got to get him perfectly blackmailed. I know just how to push the right buttons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yes ma'am. I'll go tell him right now. /spanHis voice was shaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Good. Ta Ta. See you never. Be a good Spider./span My sass never failing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay. Let's get this release party started./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHi,/strong/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongI'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think./strong/span/em/p 


End file.
